


Avatar: The Legend of Korra - Oneshots

by Pricefieldnerd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar State, Canon lesbians, F/F, Gen, Kissing, LGBT, Lesbians, Making Out, No Smut, Short, oneshots, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: A small collection of fanfictions I did when I finished watching A:TLOK for the first time.Nothing too graphic, but there are deaths and violence in here. Other than that, it's mainly lesbian love :D





	1. Dark Nightmare

Korra gasped as she flung her head up, sitting up completely. Her eyes were wide and there was sweat dripping down her face. Her breath came in large gasps. It was nighttime, and she was in bed with Asami. Tears broke out of her eyes as she remembered the nightmare she just had. Sobbing, she covered her mouth with one hand.

Asami sat up quickly, hearing Korra's sobs. She quickly wrapped one of her arms around Korra, holding her tight. With the other hand, she grabbed Korra's free hand and held it. Korra accepted the embrace and pushed her face into Asami's shoulder, sobbing even more.

"Shh... It's ok, Korra. You're safe." Asami whispered, stroking Korra's soft, long hair.

"A-A-Asa-Asam-Asami-i-i-i." Korra gasped out, trying to breathe. Asami pushed Korra out of the hold and held onto Korra's shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"What happened?" Asami asked, concerned. Korra sniffed, choking on sobs and air. Somehow, she managed to speak.

"W-we were a-atta-attacked by t-the E-Equa-Equalists," Korra began, trying to control her sobs. "T-they captured y-you and th-they... They... Asami!" Korra yelled, pushing herself back into Asami's shoulder and sobbing highly and uncontrollably. Asami just held onto Korra tightly again.

"Korra, they're gone. Amon lied to them all. They felt betrayed afterwards. We've been living in peace with benders and non-benders ever since. Please, calm down. I'm here. I'm alive. They don't have me, all right? I'm right here, Korra. Babe, look at me," Asami murmured, cupping Korra's face and looking at her straight in the eye. A flood of tears still ran down Korra's face as she stared at Asami. "I'm right here. Nobody has me except you. I love you, Korra. Nobody can take me or that away from you. I promise." Asami whispered. Korra sniffed and wrapped her arms around Asami's neck, hugging her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's back, holding her comfortingly.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." Asami murmured while stroking Korra's hair. They broke their holds on each other and stared into each other's eyes. Korra leaned into Asami and kissed her. Asami, surprised, kissed back lovingly. They broke apart after a few moments, and lay back down in the bed. Korra instantly held onto Asami tightly, glancing around the room.

"Korra, that whole Equalist thing was so long ago. I'll be fine. I'm right here, honey." Asami murmured, her fingers twiddling in Korra's long, beautiful hair. She, too, held onto Korra tightly and didn't let her go. They fell asleep, knowing both of them were safe in each other's strong, loving arms.

**__ **


	2. Carry Me

"Don't worry. You'll be back on your feet before you know it." Asami smiled, kneeling next to Korra's wheelchair. Korra was in the wheelchair, looking down at Asami sadly. There were dark bags under her eyes, and Asami knows she hasn't slept for three days. It was nighttime, and the two girls were in Korra's room at Air Temple Island. The window, for once, was shut.

"Yeah. Sure." Korra mumbled, glancing sideways. Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder, making Korra look at her in surprise.

"You'll get better, Korra. I promise." Asami told her. "You want to go out for some fresh air?" She asked, standing up. Korra glanced at her, and then nodded. Asami began pushing Korra outside. They stood there, looking out in Republic City.

"Asami..." Korra whispered. "I'm never gonna get better, am I?" She asked weakly, looking up at Asami.

"You will." Asami murmured. "Korra, it's only been three months. You can't jump right back on the Avatar train after you were poisoned by Za-"

"Don't say his name!" Korra yelled, shutting her eyes. Asami stared, startled. Korra faced the ground, one hand holding her face as she sobbed quietly. Asami gasped as she realized how broken her friend really was.

"Korra, honey," Asami whispered, kneeling down in front of her. "You'll be alright. Remember when Amon took your bending? You got that back. Remember when your uncle and that dark spirit merged? You beat them. Remember when Z- he poisoned you? You'll get through this. Come on. I think this is enough fresh air." Asami said, standing up again. She waited until Korra quickly controlled herself before pushing her inside. Once they were back in Korra's room, Korra barely glanced at Asami.

"I-I just want to sleep." Korra murmured. Asami nodded, pushing the wheelchair to the other side of the room, facing the bed. Confused, Korra looked at Asami.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as Asami walked in front of Korra.

"Grab my arms." Asami ordered. Korra nodded and slid her arms into Asami's. Asami pulled her up, and Korra widened her eyes.

"Asami!" Korra yelled as she began falling.

"Hold onto me." Asami told her. Korra gripped Asami's arms tightly.

"Ok, good." Asami murmured once Korra regained balance. "Walk with me."

Asami started backing up slowly, giving Korra time to walk. Korra looked unsure, but started dragging her feet across the floor to try and walk. She made it two steps before losing balance again, falling into Asami's arms.

"Here," Asami murmured, sinking down to the floor with Korra. Asami then put her arms around Korra, picking her up bridal style.

"You don't have to do this." Korra murmured.

"I do." Asami said, laying Korra down on the bed. Korra stared at Asami.

"Yes, I'm staying with you." Asami answered Korra's stare. She crawled into the bed with Korra and snuggled next to her.

"Asami..." Korra murmured, a few tears running down her face. "Please, never leave me."

"Korra..." Asami trailed off, wrapping her arms around Korra and holding her closer. "I never will. I promise." She and Korra held onto each other with Korra sobbing in her arms. They looked at each other after a while, and Korra sniffed. She held Asami tighter and even closer, hugging her.

"Thank you. For everything." Korra whispered. Asami held Korra tighter and closer, too.

"Don't thank me. I just love you too much to see you in pain." Asami murmured. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Never Losing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reality of homophobic places.

Korra and Asami were in Korra's room, snuggling on the bed. It was night, and the two were drifting off to sleep. Korra was wearing a tank top with some shorts, while Asami had an elegant, expensive nightgown. Asami was snoring softly, but Korra wasn't ready to sleep yet. She had a question that she had wanted to ask Asami, but she didn't want to wake her up. Korra waited almost ten minutes before she took a hesitant breath.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra murmured. Asami mumbled, moving around as she slowly woke up.

"Korra...?" Asami asked, trailing off as she saw Korra's worried face. "Korra, honey, what's wrong?"

"Are we ever going to be safe?" Korra asked. Asami stared at her.

"Huh?"

"So many people hate the idea of girls liking girls and boys liking boys. They hate it so much that some of them kill people like that..." Korra murmured, trailing off. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Babe, you'll never lose me." Asami whispered, holding Korra.

"Asami..." Korra trailed off. "Can we go outside?" Asami nodded. Korra and Asami got out of bed and began walking out the door.

Once they were outside, they sat on the steps in front of the temple, staring out to the glowing lights in Republic City.

"Do you think that anyone will ever hurt us?" Korra asked, looking at Asami.

"No. Never." Asami said, hugging her. They both sat out there for the rest of the night, watching the beautiful sunrise.

 

 


	4. Sleepy Kisses

Korra blinked open her eyes, noticing the blinding light. She rubbed her face with one hand and blinked again, only to see Asami next to her. This time, they were in Asami's room. Both girls had no clothes on, but the blankets covered them enough. They were both drowning in large white blankets that helped them warm up during the winter nights. Korra couldn't help but smile when she saw Asami. Korra's hair was down and messy, and for once, so was Asami's.

Asami opened her eyes and saw Korra staring at her. She, too, smiled.

"Hey Asami," Korra said groggily, her voice hoarse.

"Hey Korra." Asami smiled, putting an arm around Korra and pulling her closer. Korra smiled at this action as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Korra started blushing, but before Asami could ask what was wrong, Korra pushed her face onto Asami's lips, kissing her. Asami, taken by surprised, stared for a moment before kissing Korra back.

The kiss lasted for a few more moments before they broke apart, staring into each other's beautiful eyes again.

"I love you." Asami murmured.

"I love you, too." Korra smiled.

 

**__ **


	5. Save Her Spirit

Korra stared angrily at Kuvira. She had broken out of prison and found Korra. They agreed on a fight and were in the middle of a large open, grassy space. Asami was standing by, along with the rest of Korra's friends and family.

"Come on, Avatar. Is that all you've got?" Kuvira taunted. Korra breathed heavily, shooting rocks and fire at the enemy. Kuvira dodged them easily.

Kuvira shot some sharp metal towards Korra. However, Korra was too focused on fighting Kuvira that she never saw the metal.

Asami widened her eyes and ran in front of Korra. "No!" She yelled. Two large, extremely sharp pieces of metal went through Asami, making her tremble as she fell to the ground. Korra stared, wide-eyed. Kneeling down quickly, Korra took Asami in her arms. Asami stared blankly at her, gurgling blood.

"Tenzin! Katara! Mako!" Korra yelled, facing them desperately. "Mom, Dad! Please! Help her!"

Asami barely looked up at Korra, blood trickling from her mouth. More blood flowed out of her stomach and chest where she had been hit. Tears flooded out of Korra's eyes.

"Don't die on me." Korra whispered, shaking Asami to make her stay awake.

"Jinora! Bolin!" Korra kept yelling for someone. "Varrick! Zhu Li! Lin! Meelo! Ikki! Pema! Please!"

Quickly, Lin and Katara raced to Korra's side and looked at Asami.

"I... I don't know what to do for her." Lin said, distraught.

"I may be able to help her," Katara said. "But I must have spirit water."

"Then take her somewhere to help her!" Korra screamed. Katara blinked at her calmly, and then nodded. She and Lin carried Asami carefully away. Korra stared at Asami, full of sadness. Then she turned her head to Kuvira, flames igniting inside of her. Kuvira looked pleased at what she had done. Korra closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were white.

"She is in the Avatar state." Tenzin mumbled worriedly.

Korra yelled in rage before running to Kuvira, dodging all of her attacks. Nervous, Kuvira widened her eyes worriedly when Korra got closer. Eventually, Korra beat Kuvira down to the point where Kuvira begged for her to stop. Korra was on top of Kuvira, pinning her down.

"You killed Asami!" Korra screamed, blasting her with more fire and earth. Mako and Tenzin ran to Korra and Kuvira.

"Korra, you've done enough. She's down. It's over." Mako said, trying to drag Korra off of Kuvira. Tenzin pulled Kuvira away from Korra.

"Put her in a more secured cell." Tenzin told Mako. Mako nodded, and then focused on Korra. He pushed Korra on the ground and followed. They were both on their knees with Mako's hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Korra, listen to me. Asami will be fine. You have to believe that. But you can't kill Kuvira. That's the wrong thing to do. No matter what she's done, you can't kill her." Mako whispered. Korra stared in his eyes before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were normal and no longer in the Avatar state.

"Mako..." Korra murmured, her eyes falling shut. She went unconscious and fell into Mako's arms. Mako, surprised, picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back to the team. Tenzin and Kuvira walked side by side back to the team.

"Take her. Protect her." Mako said, handing Korra over to Senna, Korra's mother. Senna nodded and ran with Korra's father to the nearest boat to get back to Air Temple Island. Mako turned and arrested Kuvira, taking her to jail. The rest of the gang followed Senna to the temple.

Once Korra woke, she was confused as to why she was in her room. She tried remembering, and when she did, her eyes widened.

"Asami!" Korra yelled, flinging her head up. She panted, looking around. It was barely nighttime, and Mako, Tenzin, and Lin were there beside her bed. Korra screamed in surprise.

"It is all right, Korra." Tenzin said.

"Korra?" Mako's head went up. He was right beside Korra's head, with Tenzin in the middle, and Lin on the end.

"Y-you all look exhausted." Korra commented. She shook her head. "Where's Asami?"

"Korra, she's with Katara." Lin answered, looking at Korra with so much sympathy that Korra had to make sure it was really Lin. "All we know so far is that she is alive, but in horrible condition."

"I was hoping it was all a dream..." Korra murmured, trailing off. Tenzin and Mako glanced at each other.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat by the door. Mako immediately jumped up, with Tenzin and Lin following more slowly. They all had been sitting on small chairs.

"Hey guys." Bolin said. He was the one at the door. "Waterbender and healer Katara brings news." He bowed and moved out of the way as Katara walked in. Korra pushed Tenzin and Mako out of the way.

"How is she?" Korra asked.

"I put her in spirit water and healed her the best I could. Lin, your sister was there and got those metal pieces out for me." Katara added. Lin nodded. "I... I almost lost her." Katara said, her head lowering. "But luckily I didn't. She's alive, but needs to stay with me for a while longer."

Korra sighed in relief, falling on her knees. Mako helped her up and helped her back to her bed.

"She's alive." Korra echoed. "Mako, she's alive!" A large smile crossed Korra's face along with a few tears of joy. She hugged Mako tight in relief. Mako widened his eyes, but then smiled as he hugged Korra back. Katara, Tenzin, Lin, and Bolin all smiled.

 

 

Later on, when Asami was conscious and able to get up, she visited Korra. It was late at night when she walked into Korra's room. Korra was sleeping, and everyone else had left earlier. Asami smiled at the sight of her friend. She went over and sat beside Korra in the bed.

Korra twitched a little, and then slightly opened her eyes. She turned and saw Asami, and her eyes widened. Jumping up, Korra hugged Asami tightly, sobbing instantly.

"Korra, honey, what’s wrong?" Asami murmured, stroking Korra's hair.

"I-I thought y-you we-were dead!" Korra said.

"I'm right here, Korra." Asami whispered. "I'll never leave you."

After a while, Korra finally calmed down and fell asleep with Asami in her arms. Unknown to the two girls, their friends- Lin, Suyin, Tenzin, Meelo, Varrick, Zhu Li, Mako, Bolin, Katara, Ikki, Jinora, Pema, Kya, Desna, Eska, Bumi, Opal, Toph, Kai, Wu- and Korra's parents were outside the door, listening and smiling.


	6. Late Night Work

Asami walked down the hallway towards the living room of the Air Temple. She was wearing her elegant night clothes. She yawned, wanting to sleep, but she had to get her papers together that she had been drawing on all day. Asami was working on a new idea for a Satomobile. As she walked into the living room, she saw Korra asleep on the sofa. Asami smiled warmly, walking over to her. She glanced at the papers back on her desk, wanting to clean it up. Glancing one last time at Korra, she walked to her desk and organized everything quickly.

After ten minutes, everything was organized again. Korra was still asleep when Asami walked back over to her, smiling again. Korra's hair was down, long, and messy, and she was wearing a tank top with some sweat pants.

Carefully, Asami wrapped one arm around Korra's legs, and the other arm around Korra's back. She picked Korra up bridal style and began walking to Korra's room.

A sudden groan from Korra made Asami look down at her.

"'Sami...?" Korra mumbled, a faint, soft smile on her face. "Hey."

"Hey, Korra." Asami whispered softly, still walking.

"Where you take me?" Korra mumbled sleepily. Asami grunted softly in faint laughter. Korra was still half asleep.

"I was just cleaning up my workspace," Asami explained. "I thought you'd like to sleep on a bed instead of the sofa."

Korra smiled again, bigger this time, and rubbed her head against Asami's shoulder.

Asami opened the door to Korra's room carefully without dropping the Avatar. She walked Korra over to her bed and laid her down. Asami was walking out towards the door when she heard Korra's grunt. Turning, she saw Korra reaching her hand out to her, still half asleep.

Asami went back over to Korra and sat beside her on the bed.

"Asami stay." Korra said, grabbing and holding Asami's hand. Blushing slightly in surprise, Asami smiled, kissing Korra's forehead. Korra blushed and smiled.

Asami lay down next to her girlfriend, wrapping the blankets around them both. They snuggled up against each other, smiling.

"Victory for Avatar Korra." Korra said, smiling.

"You're silly." Asami giggled, wrapping her arms around Korra. Korra smiled and put her arms around Asami, holding her lovingly. They both fell asleep quickly.

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not make more LOK oneshots soon. I guess you'll know if I update lol


End file.
